Bratfest at: Tiffany's
by Boomer326
Summary: Rated: T Nikki Moved into town....
1. Intro

* * *

**The Pretty Committee**

* * *

_Massie Block: Alicia started her own clique... Again! Not only is she loosing her title but Claire is taking her boy! This must be a dream. But will the help of a new friend named Caitlin let her remain at the top? _

_Kristen Gregory: Was Scratching Lottery tickets and WON! Well, only 100,000, but hey it's a start? All she does now is spend her time forgetting word jumbles and crossword puzzles and doing Scratch Cards. 4 letter word for Annoying[Pain Doesn't like Alicia anymore.  
_

_Dylan Marvil: Spending Most of her time in the Gym until it's back to school. She finally found a plan that works, Veggies and Fruits Galore! Hates Alicia now._

_Introducing: Caitlin Anderson: A sexy black haired babe that arrives mysteriously to help Massie. Though is certain to help Massie gain ultimate popularity, why shouldn't see get some? _

_Nikki Dalton: Another new addition to the Pretty Committee, but is sick with the flu after awhile... so is missing the drama. _

* * *

_The Boys Next Door: _

* * *

D_errington: Has fallen in love with blonde haired, Disney-Cut bangs girl Claire Lyons. Not only does he love her, but hates Massie and will do anything to make her disappear.  
_

_Cam: Nikki had moved next door, but what will happen? He still has feelings for Claire sort of, but Derrick Likes him! Why must he have to Decide? _

_Kemp: Dating Alicia Rivera, he is in love with her. Dylan is mega-jealous still but he could care less of that ugly girl.  
_

_Chris P.: May be falling in love with Kristen... but... She's a member of the PC, shouldn't he be with one of the pretties? _

_Chris A: Not in the story anymore sorry._

_Josh Hotz: The crush of Selena, and he is crushing back hard. _

_Griffin: Maybe has a crush on Olivia like she does on him... but is slightly confused. _  
****

****

* * *

****

**The Pretties:**

* * *

_Alicia Rivera: The leader of the new clique, and is loving life. She's got the popularity, the boyfriend, the looks, and the friends. Plus she gets to make Massie's life miserable 24/7! _

_Olivia Ryan: Has a Mega crush on Griffin and is super glad to be Beta of The Pretties and is convinced that Alicia will take over the title as Alpha._

_Introducing: _

_Selena Angel: Is Mega-Crushing on Josh Hotz, and is going to get him one way or another. So she is defiantly popular, and is going to be in the leading clique. The Pretties._

_Alexia Gomet: Wow. Has no crush what-so-ever yet, but should she? _

_Re- Introducing: _

_Claire Lyons: May be crushing on Derrick Harrington but is curious if its true or not. _


	2. Chapter 1:There's a new girl in town

-

**The Block Estate**

** June, 18 3:00 pm**

** Massie's Bedroom**

* * *

Massie Block sat on her new Silk Couch she got just for the PC and her. Her Newley High-Lighted Brunette and Blonde hair fell over her amber eyes as she applied her newest addition of Glossip Girl "Apple Turnover". It smelt ah-mazing. Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, and Claire Lyons Sat around her staring blankly at their New tubes of glossip girl. They actually were... Good Flavors.

"**What's the Occasion?**" Dylan suddenly spoke out. Claire Snickered but Alicia quickly kicked her and Claire gasped. Massie wanted to giggle but held herself back.

"Today is now Officially Summer. But we're going to OCD Summer School like the rest of the school as a punishment of what happened at Briarwood, and even the boys are going since they have no proof that we did it either." Massie Said.

"So, How does giving us these Ah-mazing tubes 'celebrate' going back to school?" Kristen asked."Well, if you want to kiss boys then they must smell your lips!" Massie Announced.

"WHAT?!" All the girls gasped, since Massie was having a Boy-Fast.

"Kidding, Gawd. Now just take them and enjoy." Massie giggled. Suddenly Massie's Intercom got a sweet voice over it.

"Massie, You and the girls come down here a-sap! There's a girl a year younger then you who moved next door who wants to talk to you." Kendra Block's voice said.

"Ugh not another Newbie! No offence Claire, but you are enuf." Massie rolled her eyes, got up and pressed the "Talk" button.

"Coming!" She said in a sweet, innocent voice. Alicia rolled her eyes and they got up following Massie down stairs. They stood Side-by-side looking at what was supposed to be the new girl.

"Hiya! My names Nikki, I just moved down the street. Do-" The new girl spoke. Claire wanted to bite her lip at the name Nikki, a 'friend' of Cam.

"Any of you know Cam Fisher? He-"

Massie and the girls almost gasped but held it to make a 'We Don't care' first impression. Even Claire did it.

"Told me some people down here know him. Do you know Claire Lyons??? She's SOO lucky to be going out with him." Massie giggled.

"What?!?" Nikki asked.

"Um, You talk way to much. It's so funny." Massie put one finger behind her back, signaling the girls to giggle along with her.

"Oh" Nikki said frowning.

"Anyway, I'm Massie Block, This is Alicia-" She said pointing to Alicia, a Black Haired, Spanish Beauty.

"Kristen-" She said pointing to Kristen, a Blonde, and Sporty Chick. Dylan, A Bright, Pretty girl-" She said pointing to Dylan a red-haired, low self-esteemed girl.

"Oh and, this is Claire. As in Lyons. And yes we are very familiar with Cam Fisher." Massie Smirked.

"Omigod, YOU are CLAIRE?" Nikki stepped closer towards Claire. Claire backed up, barley touching a Priceless work of art.

"Yeah, and Cam and I b-broke up." Claire studderd. Massie looked at Nikki.

"But don't get your hopes up, it's a On and Off relationships." Massie said.

"Oh.." Nikki frowned.

"Now if you would please excuse us, we've got some Important Pretty Committee Biz to do." Massie spoke walking towards the stairs.

"YOUR THE FAMOUS PRETTY COMMITTEE!?!" Nikki smiled.

"Um, again with the talking, and now with questions. You can leave now." She turned her back towards her and walked up the stairs, the girls followed her up and Nikki was left there alone.

"Mrs.Block, I'll be going now!" Nikki called, as she was leaving the Estate.

"Okay dah-ling, call us if you need anything." Kendra said smiling.

-  
Next Chapter.  
-Nikki/Cam Drama Oh boy!  
-Derrington/Massie/Claire Drama?  
-Alicia's Secret Boyfriend.

leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 2: 1st Period

OCD

June, 19.

1st period

Alicia Rivera scanned the hallways looking at the boys and girls walking to their lockers and heading towards their first periods. Massie Block and the rest of the PC, besides Alicia, went to their lockers and applied their lip gloss. Alicia gasped.

"Nikki goes to our school?" Massie grabbed her books and quickly headed towards Alicia.

"No Way!" She said. Kristen, Dylan, and Claire grabbed their books and looked with Massie and Alicia.

"Ehmagawd! And she's with… CAM?!?" Kristen gasped. Claire frowned. Nikki was playing with her hair and giggling talking to Cam Fisher.

"Massie, do something!" Claire said tugging on Massie's Juicy top. "

I don't think I have to… look!" She giggled. Cam was being pulled into his first period by Nikki looking at Massie and them mouthing "HELP ME!" It was oddly funny.

"Well, obviously he still likes you Claire." Massie said moving towards her first period along with Kristen and Alicia. They shared their first period together while Dylan and Claire shared theirs, now with Cam, Kemp, Chris, and now Nikki… Claire and Dylan walked into the classroom and Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Dylan, this is going to be a long summer…" Claire sighed sitting in a Available seat in the center in the classroom.

"Tell me about it." Dylan responded sitting next to her. Nikki was playing with her hair some more and talking to cam. Before a new teacher came in.

"Hey, I'm Ms.Dooley, your new Teacher." She said. She looked about 21 seeing as she had perfect hair, no gray lines, wrinkles were none, Lesser Whitened teeth, a cute Pony-tail, and her clothes were def. Juicy mixed with Ralph. Alicia would die if she'd seen her teacher in Ralph! Some new boys decided it would be funny to throw in some"YOUR PRETTY!" comments as she said that. This is why the girls loved having a all-girls school, except that's over with now…

"Thank you boys." She smiled and gave them a friendly wink

"Anyway, so first period, summer school, bummer isn't it?" She began. A couple of girls sighed agreeing with her.

"Well, I'm going to make this summer school fun. Starting with the basics, No homework will be given in this class, and the learning will be cut 50/50. But if you tell anyone, well, then I'll just have to kill you. Kidding!" She said. The class starting cheering. Cam raised his hand.

"Um, do you mind if I sit over near Claire instead? Nikki is getting a bit annoying…" He said. Dylan giggled along with some LBRs in the back.

"Well, I guess it's alright." Ms.Dooley said. Cam smiled at her as a thank – you and went to the open seat next to Claire. Nikki frowned and put her head on her desk. Dylan snuck a quick high-five with Claire.

"Hey." Cam said smiling.

"Sorry about what happened… I guess our relationship is a roller-coaster. Let's just hope it doesn't go down that hill again." He said. Claire giggled.

Massie, Alicia, and Kristen walked into the classroom and sat in the middle. As in "All eyes on us." There was no cute boys in the class thankfully. They could hear Cheers coming from Ms.Dooley's room. Obviously they were having a good time. Their new teacher was young, and hot. While Massie, Alicia, and Kristen's was old and boring. "Okay Class, lets go over the procuders." He announced. The girls rolled their eyes and took out their cell phones.

MASSIE: HEY R U HAVIN FUN IN MS.D'S CLASS?

CLAIRE:YUP. SHE IS THE BEST!  CAM IS SITTING BESIDE ME.

DYLAN:YAH SAME WIT ME. CAM IS RIGHT BESIDE HER ALIRGHT.  
MASSIE:C I THOUGHT WE WERE HAVIN A BOY-F REMEM?

CLAIRE:MASS!

ALICIA:MASS,COME AWN WE WANT TO MAKE THE BEST OUT OF US.

KRISTEN:YAHHH MASS!!!!!  
DYLAN:M, I THINK I KNO WHO ♥ U AND HE IZ CUTER THEN D!

MASSIE:GIRLS, BUT U SWORE ON JUICE. AND WHO DLY?  
DYLAN:I WONT TELL U UNTIL U MAKE THE BOY-F NO-M!

MASSIE:FINE WHATEVES.  
DYLAN:HIS NAME IS CHRIS A!  
MASSIE:WHAT?!?!? HE IS WIT S!

DYLAN:NO HE BROKE UP AFTER SHE DROPPED OUT.  
MASSIE:OMG NO WAY!

ALICIA:THIS ROX!  
MASSIE:?  
ALICIA:ROX ROCKS  
MASSIE:CUTE! I OWN IT!  
ALICIA:BUT I MADE IT!

MASSIE:EITHER I OWN IT OR BOY-F!

ALICIA:FINE.

MASSIE:C AND K R U THERE?

CLAIRE:YUP. SRY TALKIN TO C. 

DYLAN:CLAIRE NIKKI IS LOOKIN R WAY!!!  
CLAIRE:  OMG NO!  
MASSIE:WHAT??  
CLAIRE:NIKKI IS TLKN TO C!!   
KRISTEN:NIKKI IS A LBR. 

MASSIE:DUH K, U JUST FIGURED DAT OUT? LAME!  
KRISTEN:  SRRY  
KRISTEN:  SRRY  
KRISTEN:  SRRY

MASSIE: K WAT IS WRONG WIT UR CELL?  
KRISTEN: I NEED A NEW 1  
MASSIE:DONE. ILL GET U 1 WHEN AFTER SCHOOL.

MASSIE:WELL TIME TO GO! BELL RANG! SEE YOU ALL AGAIN AT 2CND PERIOD!

KRISTEN:K

KRISTEN:K  
KRISTEN:K

THINGS TO COME

-Derrington/Claire/Massie Drama

-Massie/Chris A. Drama

-Cam and Claire drama

-ect!

LEAVE REVIEWS!!!


	4. Chapter 3:2cnd Period

_OOC: Omg Mega-Apology. I'll edit it ay-sap. And for Nikki being a year younger, doesn't mean that she can't be in the same grade. A lot of people at my school are like that. So Hope you like this one. Reviews and Critiques are helpful so please do! Oh and about the Locker thing, They never had a summer, so of course they would still have their books._

DISCLAMER: I do not own the clique or any of it's characters.

* * *

OCD June, 9 Secound Period

Massie, Kristen, and Alicia walked out of their first period class and went back to their lockers for a quick Make-up check,  
and to grab their next classes books. Dylan and Claire's class came out giggling and laughing.

"Gawd, why are you guys so happy?You only escaped first period." Alicia rolled her eyes as Dylan and Claire came up to their lockers.

"Well, I actually didn't want to leave. Ms.Dooley is making our work 50/50 because we're missing out on real summer!" Claire said unlocking her Pink Locker.

"Yeah it was a blast!" Dylan cheered grabbing her history books and closing her locker.

"Well, glad you had fun. We were stuck listing to boring procuders." Massie rolled her amber eyes.

"Sorry. But theres nothing we can do about that." Dylan snapped.

"Dyl, calm down." Massie said

"Whateves. Claire we better get going. You know how those seats may fill up before we get their. Plus, if we don't go sooner, they will and Steal the good seats!" Dylan said pulling Claire as Claire closed her locker. Dylan's voiced fainted down the hallway.

"Since when is Dylan so close to Claire?" Kristen asked.

"No Clue."Alicia said slamming her locker.

"Let's go." Massie sighed closing her locker. Next period was going to be long. Derrington was in it.

* * *

Once Massie, Alicia, and Kristen got their, they were shocked that Dylan and Claire had accutaly manged to save them seats.

"Thanks." Alicia muttered as she slid into her chair.

"Yeah Thanks." Kristen grinned at Dylan. Massie slid into hers with out saying a word.

"Ms.Grateful your welcome." Dylan rolled her eyes. Kristen snickered.

"What did I do?" Massie muttered.

"Nothing." Dylan said.

"Well then why are you treating me like a cow when your the cow?" Massie said.

"Thanks a lot." Dylan said sliding down her seat.

"Nice Goining!" Kristen snapped.

"Massie quite being a bitch for once and acctucaly care for your friends. She only did this because of what you do to us." Claire scowled.

"Alicia are you going to Bail on me too?" Massie looked over at Alicia who's face turned bright red.

"Well, you do make fun of us a lot... but Guys come on lets just forget this. I mean Derrick's coming now, like we need this drama." Alicia said.

"Fine." The girls echoed. Derick and One of his other guy friends walked into the room taking seats behind Dylan and Claire. Claire fiddled with her pencil as she noticed that Derrignton had picked the seat behind her instead of behind Massie. She dropped it on the floor when he tapped her on the back.

"Woops!" He said picking up her pencil and handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"Anyway, um. What's up?" He asked her.  
"Well... Um. Nothing Y-You?" She asked him shivering. Why was he talking to her? Massie looked over at them and quickly got out her cell-phone.

MASSIE: What are you doing wit D?  
CLAIRE:Nothin.

Before Massie could respond, or Derrington could even speak, their History teacher Mr.Doug walked in. "Welcome students. For this summer's school is going to be a blast since, we of course, now have a coed school. Boys, Please line-up and take your textbooks. Please do not tear them up, they are very new." He said taking a seat.

"Boring..." Dylan muttered. And the rest of the class was of course, boring.

Things to come -Surprises...

* * *

_Sorry Such a short chapter._


	5. Chapter 4: 3rd PeriodPart 1

_OCC:Fixing it ALL! Well soon.. So enjoy this chapter and Spaced out lines. Flames are welcome. I love them they make me laugh._

* * *

**  
OCD**

**  
3rd Period**

**  
June 19**

Walking slowly out the door of Second Period, Massie came up to Claire and tapped on her shoulder. Shocked, Claire jumps and turns around.

"O-Oh Massie, it's just you. Yeah?" Claire says nervously.

"Yeah, What? You know what I mean. Your stealing my boyfriend just because that irritating girl is doing it to you." Massie rolled her eyes as if this were obvious.

"Look... Masie, I'm not stealing him. I dropped my pencil and he picked it up for me. That's it, what was I supposed to do?" She sighed walking towards her locker.

"Yeah whatever Lyons, I can do dreadful things to you, to make the rest of the summer, horrifying." Massie walked away to her locker leaving Claire standing there stunned. She had gone through Massie making her life unpleasant and it wasn't the best feeling. She quickly git out her books and walked to 3rd Period, which thankfully, had no one she knew it it, exept for Layne.

Massie gracefully entered her 3rd period which had only, Kristen, Alicia and her in it. Of course Kemp was also in it, and for some reason, while she was looking for a seat, the only one left was next to Kristen, which normally wouldn't have happened. There would be two empty seats waiting for her choice. But instead just one... because Kemp was sitting beside Alicia, who was giggling. Massie sat in the seat.

"Why weren't their two open seats?" Massie asked.

"Sorry, Alicia wanted her b-, I mean she wanted Kemp to sit beside her.

"Am I missing something? "Massie asked staring over at Kemp.

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but..." Kristen began to talk but scratched a scratch card first.

"She has a boyfriend, and YES I just won 25 dollars!" She said quietly.

"WHAT?!? She didn't tell moi?" Massie asked her shocked at the news. "Alicia and I have been like Best Friends since the 5th grade! How could she do this to ME?"

* * *

Short, but I will make more today! 


	6. Special!

This is the Halloween Special Chapter, So It's like paused in the story. Enjoy.

RATED:Teen [Derrick/Claire Oneshot WARNING: If you don't like Dlaire, then don't read.

**GO!**

Claire picked up a Orange Pen off the ground in her bedroom. She bit her lip, Derrick had given it to her yesterday in class. Clutching the pencil in her hand, she wanted to die. Derrick had a crush on her, and she didn't feel the same way back…

**To un-explain the unforgivable,  
Drain all the blood and give the kids a show.**

"Massie Likes him. So I have to back off anyway…" Claire sighed, putting the pen down next to her computer. She sat down and logged on to Westchester Email.

**By streetlight this dark night,  
A séance down below.**

One New Message, Claire! From Derrick Harrington,soccerderrickharringtonwestchester. Read?

**There're things that I have done,  
You never should ever know!**

Claire clicked Read.

"Claire,

I'm just going to get this out… I like you. The pen I gave you, was mine, not a brand-new pen I got at the school store… Massie means nothing to me. Write Back…

Derrick Harrington."

**And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.**

Claire gasped. She didn't know if she should write back… or what to right. She looked over at the Block's Estate. Massie's Bedroom curtain was closed, so she was sleeping. Her fingers suddenly moved across the keyboard.

**And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.**

"Derrick,

I can't be with you. Massie cares a lot of you… and I don't feel the same way… sorry.

Claire"

**Who walks among the famous living dead,  
Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed.  
And if you could talk to me,**

Seconds later, as if magic, He wrote back.

"Claire,

If I can't be with you, I will be nothing. And no one can be with you. –D."

**Tell me if it's so,  
That all the good girls go to heaven.  
Well, heaven knows**

Gasping, Claire jumped out of her seat. Restraining her self, she sat back down and began to IM him.

FlordiaChick: What do you mean?  
DSoccer: Nice new name, and I mean…

**That without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.**

DSoccer: I mean, NO ONE but me should ever get the chance to be with a amazing girl like you… I mean it.

DSoccer has signed off.

**Can you hear me cry out to you?  
Words I thought I'd choke on figure out.  
I'm really not so with you anymore.**

Claire decided to stay calm, but it didn't work for long. "Get some clothes on Claire, your going out." She said to herself pulling the knob on her closet towards her. She stepped in to her closet, getting out a Green Sweater, Jeans, and a New pair of Keds. Brush hair, Teeth, and Put hair up in a pony-tail.

I'm just a ghost,  
So I can't hurt you anymore,  
So I can't hurt you anymore.

Heading out the door, to her bike, Get on it and go to his house… she must. Peddle fast, you don't have much time. She arrives to the house, and slowly gets off. The door opens, it's Him. "What are you doing here?" He asks her walking down the stairs.

**And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?  
Let me go, fuck!  
So, you can, well now so, you can**

"Too see you." She said walking towards him. He grabs her hands, but for some reason, Claire doesn't let go. "I thought you said you didn't like me." He said, but smiling.

**I'm so far away from you.  
Well now so, you can.**

"Since when do you believe me?" She smiled leaning towards him.

**And without you is how I disappear,  
And without you is how I disappear,**

"Never." He said right before there lips touch.

**Whoa whoa... (And without you is how I disappear)  
Whoa whoa... (And without you... is how, is how, is how...)  
Forever, forever now!**

"Claire, I love you." Derrick says hugging her.

I hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 5

OOC: So I need your help. As Many of you have noticed, there has been romance between Claire and Derrick. Well, I need to know if I should take then to the next level. Of course, I'll figure out something for when Massie and Cam find out. So please review with your answer.

-

OCD

4th Period

"Nope. Alicia has been hanging out with Olivia like forever now, they hang out in dance class, that one you're not in and Alicia is alpha in it, And swim class, ect. I hear there planning to restart their clique soon." Kristen said rolling her eyes as they left the classroom.

"That female dog! She's dead to me! So is Claire. She's flirting with MY Derrington." Massie sighed. She was worried, if Alicia and Olivia made it.. with Claire they would have ultimate popularity.

"Well, Um, Massie… You weren't really official. I mean you never went out on a date. Alicia and her boyfriend have gone on like 3 and they just got together two weeks ago." Kristen sighed.

"Ugh, Whateves. Their clique won't do good." Massie grinned. For once, She was happy to be in a period alone with Kristen.

-

"ALICIA!" Olivia Ryan's voice screamed as she was running down the halls.

"Hey Palio." Alicia giggled at her friend.

"Your OUT of TPC! I heard M and K talking about it. Claire is too." Olivia said catching her breath.

"WHAT?!? Oh well, Our clique is back on. But with out Kori and Strawberry, there EL's." Alicia sighed.

"Yeah. Extreme losers. I got the perfect people. Claire, Since she starred in a movie, and two new girls from Hollywood. Selena Angel, She was guest-starred on many tv shows, and had her own tv show. And Alexia Gomet, She had her own TV show and starred as one of Claire's friends in Dial L." Olivia smiled.

"Perfect and We have been on many TV shows. Plus, My dad can get us to guest star on many shows around here." Alicia said taking out her phone.

Alicia Rivera: Claire, We got kicked out of the pc. Alexia, Selena, and Claire, Welcome you're officially in the next best clique, The Pretties.

Selena: Coolies, I'm in.

Alexia: Agreed.

Claire: Ah-greed.

Alexia: Cuh-ute! Love that!

Alicia: Thanks I made it up. See you guys after 4th period, lunch. Table 12. We can discuss the roles, I'm alpha of course.

Olivia: Beta!

Alicia: Kay see ya.

Alicia shut her phone.


	8. Chapter 6

After School. 4:30PM

The Rivera's

Alicia Rivera was looking into her mirror, making sure there wasn't anything wrong with her makeup, or new outfit. She was in her room, which was decorated to fit her new friends needs. She was Glad Claire and Olivia were in on this. Plus the new girls were total 10's like her and Olivia, Its time for Alicia to do something for Claire. Suddenly, The doorbell rang, and Alicia's mom greeted the girls and told them where Alicia was.

"Heyy." Alicia said.

"Heyy." Selena, Claire, Alexia, and Olivia said greeting her.

"Okay, So I planned the positions. In this order. Me, Olivia, Selena, Alexia, and Claire. Don't take it personal Claire." Alicia said.

"I'm fine, I'm used to it and I like it." Claire smiled.

"Oh, Sit down." Alicia pointed to 5 big fluffy beds.

"This is what we'll sleep on in Friday night sleepovers." Alicia said sitting down on her King-Sized bed.

"Awesome. I'm so glad their isn't sleeping bags. I mean Come awn, their so tight and you can hardly breath in them." Alexia sighed plopping down on the orange and red bed.

"Yeah." Claire agreed.

"Claire, do you still use chapstick?" Alicia asked her.

"Yea." Claire said.

"Okay, well can you use this? Its like it." Alicia said handing her a Blistex Water chapstick tube.

"Awesome! Massie would have never given this to me. You are a better Alpha!" Claire said sitting down on a Blue and Black bed.

"I know." Alicia grinned.

"So, Okay let's get to business. Carpool, My ride. My dad got a bigger Limo just for me, perfect for carpooling in." Alicia said.

"Um, Selena, Alexia, can I ask you something?" Claire turned to them.

"Sure!" They smiled.

"Well… Why? I mean, why did you leave Hollywood?"

"Well, I guess because I missed having a regular life. It was annoying to have people watching your every move." Alexia sighed.

"Yeah, I could never spend time with my family, with all the stuff." Selena agreed.

"Yeah…" Claire sighed.

"Okay, well girls we're all Hollywood stars, Which is something none of them at the PC are." Alicia said.

"Who the heck are they?" Alexia and Selena asked.

"My old friends. Wait so you never heard of the PC?"Alicia asked.

"No. I've only heard of you as the most popular girl, and Claire lyons. No offence Olivia." Alexia said.

"Non taken!" Olivia giggled.

"I see. Ehmagawd. Look who's Calling Claire." Alicia said holding up the phone. It read "MASSIE BLOCK"


	9. Chapter 7

The Block Estate

The Ipad

5:00 PM

"This is going to be so fun!" Kristen giggled.

"Ah-greed!" Dylan said.

"Shhh, she's picking up."  
"Hi, Miss.Block, This is Alicia's mom. Can I help you?" Alicia said in a voice exactly like her moms.

"Um, Hey Mrs.Rivera, is Alicia there? I mean this is her cell, right?" Massie questioned.

"No. You have the wrong number, well you can call Alicia. Tell Kendra I said Hey." Alicia hung up.

"THAT WAS HER MOM?!" Kristen questioned. Dylan giggled.

"Er, I guess it was." Massie rolled her eyes. And called Alicia's number, and put it on speaker.

"Oh, Massie, I heard you had a nice chat with my Mom. Oh, By the way, I'm Out on the EL clique you have. So is Claire." Alicia sighed putting hers on speaker.

Kristen Gasped. How did they find out?

"Um, No your not. I'm kicking you out." Massie said panicking. Did Alicia want to leave her clique? And Claire?

"But your wrong. I just left. But whatever. And how many Stars do you have in your clique? I have 5 including moi." Alicia put down the phone and laid back on her bed.

"Excuse me? You have a clique?" Massie asked. Kristen and Dylan looked at each other with question.

"Um, Yah. Selena, Alexia, Claire, Olivia, and moi are so going to own your clique."

"Yeah. Right. Sure. Leesh you are s-"Massie began.

"Sorry only friends of mine can call me Leesh. Oh and Dylan, Me and Kemp are just fine." Alicia said. She knew Dylan was there, along with Kristen because of the gasps, and giggles in the background.

"Ugh." Dylan said rolling her eyes.

"Alicia Rivera, You are such a EW." Massie said now furious.

"Aw, EW! That was so 7th grade. I can't believe you still use it." Alicia said, Her clique giggled.  
"I see your clique is with y-you." Massie was shooken up. No one had ever wanted to leave the pc, No one had ever talked to Massie this way, and NO ONE had EVER insulted her insults.

"Aw, it looks like you need some time to think. Oh well, We've got some TP Business to attend to. Audios." Click! The call was discounted.

"Oh. She is So going down." Massie said.  
"Done." Kristen said.

"Done." Dylan said.

"And Done." Massie finished.


	10. Chapter 8

OCD

June 20th

5th Period Lunch Time!

Alicia and her clique sat down at their table. Suddenly, everyone's attention from the PC's table turned to the TP's table. Alicia smiled and gave a wink at Massie's Table, who right now, was gasping. Alicia decided to make this time for a great Opportunity to crush Massie. She took off her Heels and climbed up on her chair.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE"! She called.

"I have a important annocment to make. I Alicia Rivera, am officially introducing you to The Hottest new Clique, that I Alicia Rivera am Alpha. Olivia Ryan, as my Beta, Selena, My 3rd in command, Alexia, My 4th in command, and You all know her and love her, Claire Lyons as My 5th in command." She snapped her finger, and Claire and the rest of the TP's clapped. Everyone started to cheer, even Layne who walked over to the table.

"I'm So glad your not In Massie's Clique Anymore." Layne said.

"Um. Why?" Claire asked.

"Because I'm in it." Layne smiled. She walked over to Massie's table.

"What the hell?" Alicia asked.

"Well me and Layne did get in a fight… I just didn't think it meant… well, we weren't friends anymore." Claire sighed.

"Well, Claire, I'm glad she's in it. Because then she would've been stalking us." Alicia said sitting back down into her chair.

"Kay." Claire said.

"What were they thinking? Did you see the back off Layne's shirt? It was covered in BBQ Sauce!" Selena said.

"Um. No it wasn't." Alicia said.

"Oh, Well it will be." Selena said grabbing two opened BBQ jars from the table. She went over to Layne's table and Poured them down on Layne's head. Everyone burst out laughing. Except the PC, and The principal.

"SELENA! IN MY OFFICE!" She said.

"Kay, just hold on a sec." Selena said grabbing Dylan's Chicken. She took one piece and put it on Layne's head. "Hope you like Chicken Layne."

Selena giggled and winked back at the TP's table, they were bursting out in laughter.

"Oh, Now their really dead." Massie said


	11. Chapter 9

OCD

June, 20th

8th Period – Buses/ Carpool

Massie, Kristen, Dylan, and Layne climbed into Massie's range rover. It felt weird not having Alicia or Claire with them, but Layne instead. Massie knew things in the range rover, ocd, or TPC would ever be the same. Kristen took out her Phone and texted Massie.

Kristen: Why the hell is Layne in? She's such a LBR!

Massie: Srry, but Layne can make Kuh-laire Jealous.

Kristen: I thought u said they were d2u?

Massie: Well A is but Kuh-laire lives next door 2 me.

Kristen: So?  
Massie: You wouldn't understand.

Massie put away her palm-pilot.  
"Layne, you do know that once we get Kuh-laire back your Out, right?" Massie said.

"What? I thought you said…" Layne pouted.

"No offence Layne, but you're a big LBR." Kristen said.  
"Agreed." Dylan said.

"Thanks a lot Massie." Layne said and she left the car before it pulled out.

"Thanks a lot Guys. Now we're back to The 3 people PC." Massie said.

"Thanks a lot? Massie you made Us get Three-feet closer to that LBR then we wanted to." Kristen said.

"Whateves." Massie said.  
Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Whats up with you guys? Why is everyone turning Against ME?" Massie said.

"BECAUSE YOUR TURNING INTO A TOTAL BITCH!" Dylan screamed and got out of the car.

"Get. Out." Massie said to Kristen.

"Will do." Kristen said getting out.

"What was that about?" Issac asked.

"I don't know. Issac, take me to the spa puh-lease. And tell them to send Bean in." Massie sighed.


	12. Chapter 10

Noel's Spa

4:30pm

Massie was relaxing in a Mud-Bath while getting her forehead massaged by Noel herself.

"Bean!" She said as her pug came into the room.

"What did I do to deserve this bean?" She asked her dog. Bean Barked Twice.

Massie got an idea. She snapped her finger signaling for Noel to go attend to other customers. Massie grabbed her Pam Pilot and texted Kristen and Dylan.

Massie: Hii srry bout eelier 2day. I lost control.  forgive me?

Kristen: sure m.

Dylan: i guess

Massie: Well I got a ah-mazing idea.

Kristen: To get back at leesh and her clique??!? TELL!

Massie: I just posted it to our private website, oh wait I changed the url cuz of A and C, readin

Dylan: readin

Massie: Kay. Ugh text from A. I need to change my # asap

Alicia: HEY!

Massie: Um. You got the wrong number.

Alicia: Nope. I'm here to tell YOU that TP is going to take over the school. Kay? DONE.

Massie: LBR!

Alicia: Again with the 7th grade. [

Alicia Has SHUT off her phone, so you may not contact this person.

Massie: gawd I hate that girl.

Dylan: me 2

Kristen: yup.

Dylan: I so heart the idea.

Kristen: Me 2!

Massie: So do any of you know Nikki's number?


	13. Chapter 11

OOC: If your wondering why these chapters have been coming out so quickly is that I have been sick ALL week. [[ So I have nothing better to do then write more to my story, eat chicken soup, and sleep. [ As you can see I'm changing the plot a little.

-

* * *

Alicia's Mansion

4:40pm

Alicia's Room

* * *

Alica gazed outside her window looking at the next-door-neighbors house, a.k.a Olivia Ryan's House. Olivia, Claire, Selena, and Alexia were on their way to Alicia's house for an important meeting. Alicia was going to announce some Mega Gossip, and tell the girls to spread a nasty rumor of Massie. Olivia Ryan was the first to come, and the other girls would probably come in the next five minutes so It's some talking to Olivia.

"Hey!" Olivia said walking into Alicia's room. She looked over at The wall next to Alicia's Bed, It had been decorated with pictures of Massie, Kristen, and the rest of the pc before, But now it all had been taken down and replaced with only a Small writing of "The Pretties", Soon she was going to put pictures of her and TP's around it.

"Hey Palio!" Alicia said smiling. She sat down on her bed and told Olivia to sit on her's that now had "Olivia" Written on The wall behind it and One Small photo of Olivia's favorite band 'Fall out Boy'.

"Kay, So whats the news?" Olivia asked her friend sitting down on the comfy bed. She grabbed the latest Issue of 'Teen' off the ground and begain to flip through it.

"I'll spill when the other girls get her. But I will tell you something that you can't tell anyone." Alicia said scooting back against her pillows.

"Ehmagawd. Tell." Olivia gasped looking up from 'Teen'.

"Well, you know my boyfriend Kemp? I'm braking up with him soon." Alicia said softly.

"WHAT?!? Why?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not into him anymore. I like someone else. That new boy, Jake Harper." Alicia thought of Jake, a Tanned, and Brown haired, green eyed hottie.

"Aw! He is hawt though." Olivia smiled.

"Try Ah-dorable times ten!" Alicia laid back. Then Selena, Alexia, and Claire came in.

"Hey!" Selena said sitting down on her bed.

"Yo." Alexia said sitting on hers.

Claire walked slowly towards hers, sat down took out her new Blistex Water tube and applied.

"Heyy." She spoke softly.

"Okay So guys I got some fah-bulous gossip you will adore." Alicia said smiling.

"Is this worth Starlight points?" Selena and Alexia asked at the same time.

"Probably." Claire said. "Oh, they don't know. Starlight points are like Massie's gossip points but better. With Starlight points you get a better rep whether it's at school, on the set, or chilling with your friends at home. Alpha status is taken by whichever clique leader has the most points. Massie has like 5. But you can easily beat her." Claire said it in the 'Everyone-Knows-This-Tone'.

"Kay. Well, this is def. Worth 10. Because it is a big, its not just one gossip piece."

TBC!


	14. Chapter 12

OOC: Hey I know you all are DYING to see Alicia's gossip. Sorry hun, that's next chapter. This is pure Dylan drama.  Oh and yes, I'm working on my thanksgiving special, its going to be awesome. And No I can't give you any clues.

* * *

The Marvil Esate 

The Dining Room

5:25pm

Yum Yum! Dinner!

Dylan Marvil sat on the Gold and red cushion seat. She was wearing a silver 24k heart necklace, matching ear-rings, a black and white striped polo shirt from Ralph Lauren, and black jeans. She was bear-foot. As she watched the chief and maids put dinner on the table, she wondered on what was happening with the other girls, and what was for dinner. It was Caesar salad, bbq chicken, green beans, carrots, and for desert, a small brownie cake. Tonight they were eating for once! Her mom sat across from her smiling, along with her father who was visiting for the week. She still wasn't over her mom and dad's split, but she loved nights like this. Dylan's mom and dad were good friends, but nothing more, there wasn't that spark like they had before. She sometimes wonderd why she didn't look like her dad, and she only looked like her mom because of her hair. But, she assumed that they just had plastic-surgery anyway.

"Dylan, how are things going at school?" Her mom asked putting some salad onto her plate.

"Um. Well, we're kind of fighting…" Dylan said softly.

"What? Who is?" Her dad asked.

"Um… Well Massie, Kristen, Nikki (OOC:Yup folks you read right! Nikki!), and me...

against Alicia, Claire, Selena, Alexia, and Olivia…" Dylan said fiddling with her fork.

"Your fighting with Alicia again? And now Claire and some other girls? Dylan! Why would you want to fight with some of your friends?" Meri-Lee asked frowning.

"They started it!" Dylan whisper-screamed.

"That is no excuse." Meri-Lee said shaking her head.

"Wait- did they find out you were adopted and made fun of you?" Her dad asked.

"I-I'm adopted?" Dylan's voice said getting shakey. She droped her fork. Meri-Lee slapped his hand.

"Oh… you didn't know… I'm so sorry Dylan." He said frowning and turning red.

"Ugh! You guys make my life so horrible!" Dylan screamed. She got up and ran up into her room. She dialed 2. Massie's number.

"Hullo?" Massie asked.  
"H-H-Hey Mass…" Dylan sniffed.

"Dyl? What's the deal?" Massie asked.

"I'm A-A-A-Adopted!" Dylan screamed.

"WHAT?!? Ehmagawd." Massie said. She frowned, her friend was in need of help.

"I know… you can not tell Kristen or anyone else. Not even for gossip points! Promise?" Dylan said as tears came running down, just like her mascara.  
"Kay, Promise. Dyl, I'm so sorry." Massie sighed.

"It's not you fault… I just wonder… who is my real mom?" Dylan asked.

"Ehmagawd you're so right! Want to go to the hospital tomorrow and get records?" Massie asked.

"Um.. Kay. Thanks, I gotta go my mo- I mean Meri-Lee is banging on the door. I'll call you later." Dylan hung up.

* * *

Surprised? Shocked? I want to hear comments! 


	15. Chapter 13

The Rivera Mansion

Alicia's Room

4:44pm

"Well, Massie talks to bean. Bean a.k.a her dog. DOG! And she still likes Derrick Harrington who she secretly calls 'Derrigton', but Derrick has a crush on our very own Claire Lyons." Alicia said smiling.

"Wow. That is deffinatly worth 15 Spotlight Points! 10 wouldn't be enough!" Selena said in shock.

"Agreed!" Alexia nodded.

"Wait... Derrick... Likes Me?" Claire asked in shock.

"Duh!" Alicia giggled. She got out her new Iphone that was specialy made for her in Purple, with her name ingraved on the back with Rine-Stones.

The Pretties:15 SP♥

The Pretty Committee: 5 SP

She put what she had written on her blog, that was getting tons of veiws since her own clique.

"Girls... I have a crush on someone." Selena spilled.

"Ehmagawd. Tell!" Alicia said giggling.

"Well... his names Josh Hotz." She sighed.

"Ah-mazing pick. Before I got over him and started to date Kemp, he was such a hawtie to me, he still is a hawtie of course, but I don't care, since I have my Kemp!" Alicia smiled.

"So he's off limits to anyone but me right?" Selena asked.

"Yup. Got it?" Alicia asked the rest of her friends.

"Yup." They nodded.

"Okay, so um..." Olivia began to say but she stopped.

"What?!?" Alicia asked looking over to her.

"Um... well... I...like...um...Griffin."She said slowly.

"Ehmagawd. So does Kristen! But you will get him." Alicia smiled. She laid back onto her bed and pressed her head against a pillow.

"You think so?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Duh!" Alicia giggled. Claire smiled, as she knew that finnaly, that this really was the better clique. Alicia was accutaly nice to her friends, she had more spotlight points, and they had the celbirtys.

"Ah, I love being in this clique." Claire said reaching into her pocket to get a gummy worm.

"Give me one." Selena giggled. Claire handed her one.

"Not for me, I'm full!" Alicia said.

"Yeah." Olivia and Alexia agreed at the same time.

Alicia grabbed her Mac and logged on to myspace.

"Ugh! I have a message from Massie." Alicia frowned.

"Read it!" Alexia giggled.

"Kay.  
Alicia Rivera,

As you know, you are officaly out of the pc. which means, you can't attend friday night sleepovers, carpools, or be seated at our table. Your clique will not be able to attend to Starbucks as it is the signature place of the pc, so goodluck finding your own. I understand you are having your own friday night sleepovers, and as I hear from your new friends, that you acctucaly give them beds. Well, we use sleeping bags to give it the feel of a sleepover. Idiot. :) Well, I really shouldn't be wasting my time with you. So Au Revior loser, Alpha Massie Block. [p.s: note the no xoxo. you don't get that anymore ;" Alicia said slowly and clearly.

"Lame! Oh and Starbucks is out anyway, theres this ah-dorable drive-through coffe place, they have the best white chocolate lattes! That could be our signature place and latte." Olivia said smiling.  
"Awesome." Alicia grinned, this was going perfect, not even Massie could reck it.


	16. Chapter 14

A/N/OOC: Okay, So yeah I use spotlight points and starlight points… Sorry, well they're the same thing. :

"Ugh! Bean, this girl is nawt on my friend list any more. I left her on just in case she decided to come around." Massie said rolling her eyes as she deleted Alicia's myspace off her friend list. She had mad a myspace when she found out you HAD to have one to be an alpha of the eighth grade. She also had to add of the Lbr's of the school. But, if their was just this one girl who completely wasn't IN to her, she could delete. Massie frowned closing her purple mac.

"Bean, what did I do to deserve this?" Massie asked her dog sighing. Before Bean could even yelp, Massie got a message on aim. She lifted up her Mac again.

NIKKIxxCUBES: Heyy Massie! Did you add me on myspace yet???

Massiekurr: o, no one sec.

NIKKIxxCUBES: Kay.

Massie typed in  logged on and added her. She put her as number three on her top friends behind Kristen and Dylan, and in front of her mom and dad's account.

NIKKIxxCUBES: OMG! I'm # 3?!?

Massiekurr: yup. Cuz you are IN the clique.

NIKKIxxCUBES: are you DEAD serious??? Yay!    Wait… Claire?

Massiekurr: 

Massiekurr:  Her and Alicia OUT! 

NIKKIxxCUBES:  Oh kay. 

NIKKIxxCUBES: K and D just logged on.

Massiekurr has invited sexysportsgirl, bigredhead, and NIKKIxxCUBES to a buddy conference.

Massiekurr has joined the conference.

Bigredhead has joined the conference.

NIKKIxxCUBES has joined the conference.

Sexysportsbabe has joined the conference.

Massiekurr: heyy.

Sexysportsbabe: oh hey!

Bigredhead: Hii!

NIKKIxxCUBES: heyy.

Massiekurr: Rule 1: Never use the same IM greeting already used! Check your email, I sent you a message.

"Rules?" Nikki said softly to herself. She clicked on her email icon. She had 3 new messages. One junk mail, one from her friend back home, and one from Massie. She clicked on Massie's Marked "Welcome to the Pretty Committee."

From: Massie Block (Massiekurrwestchester. To: Nikki Dalton Sent: June 21st, 3:31pm) Received: June 21st (3:33pm).

"Hey Nikki Dalton,

As you know, I'm Massie Block. Leader of the clique, "The Pretty Committee" But guess what? YOUR IN! But since your IN, we have some rules for you to follow.

Never use the same AIM greeting as us.

2.)Never wear the same cloths EVER.

3.) You MUST attend Friday night sleepovers at Massies. If you have a cold, eat some chicken soup and get over here!

4.) Be prepared to go to the mall every day after school. It is crucial to have new clothes to wear.

5.) Nails must be manicured, no exceptions any more thanks to Claire Lyons.

6.) Makeup Must have! Long lasting lipstick cover with gloss perfection.

7.) You must have on perfume.

8.) Boyfriendless for over a year is Nawt accepted.

Have Fun♥

Massie Block."

NIKKIxxCUBES: Read it.

Massiekurr: Good.

BigRedHead has signed off.

SexySportsbabe: G2G!

SexySportsbabe has signed off.

Massiekurr has signed off.

NikkixxCubes??!?!? Okay…


	17. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the clique, however I do own Alexia and Selena.

June 24th

1st Period

OCD

* * *

Massie Block folded her arms as she entered the building. She put a serious look on he face and walked to her locker. A piece of paper had been folded on to her locker and stamped with a gold crown. She took it down carefully and opened it. 

"Massie Block,  
I know how to get Alicia back and put you on title. Meet me at the girls bathroom on the second floor at 3rd period. I'll be there.

You'll know my name when you meet me"  
Massie questioned the note. Was it a fake? or was it the truth... Massie decided for it to wait until third period. She opened her locker, grabbed her books, and went off to boring class.

* * *

June 24th 

2cnd Period

OCD

Alicia smiled as she came out of her first period, she had switched with Dylan by making her dad pay so she could go to Claire's first period. Alicia and Claire were giggling about the latest gossip, and caught up with Olivia, Selena, and Alexia, they all had the same period. "Heyy." Alicia said still giggling.  
"What's up?" Selena asked at their giggles grinning.  
"Oh, our amazing 1st period teacher, told us some juicy gossip. She knows that Dylan goes out with some boy who's not even an A-Lister! He's a C-Lister! And I don't mean C for cool." Alicia said grinning.  
"Ha!" Alexia giggled. Suddenly everyones eyes came upon them. And they didn't really notice or care, since they were all used to it. They arrived to 2cnd period, and all they were doing today was to gossip during the boring movie.

* * *

June 24th 

3rd Period

OCD

Massie scurried off to the ladie's room. She had decided to go, just to see if this girl was for real. Surprisingly their was no one their, except one perfectly tanned, hazel eyed, black haired girl standing their smiling.  
"I thought you wouldn't show. I'm Caitlin. Caitlin Addison." She said extending her arm.  
"Massie Block as you know." Massie said not even smiling.  
"Kay, Well I have a way to get Alicia down. All I need is a token in to the Pretty Committee." She said smiling still.  
"Um, Plan first then you get in or nawt." Massie rolled her eyes.  
"Well, Alicia has plastic boobs." Caitlin said giggling.  
"No she doesn't?" Massie questioned.  
"Um, does that really matter? So what if it's not the truth." Caitlin rolled her eyes.  
"Well I knew that. But would people buy it?" Massie asked.  
"Probably." Caitlin said.  
"Kay. Well, your in the pc for now, but Believe me, you can be kicked out at any given moment." "What eves." She Rolled her eyes.

* * *

June 24th 

5th period/lunch

OCD

Massie grinned as she entered the cafeteria. She was giggling along with Kristen, Dylan, and Caitlin, a.k.a the newest addition to the pretty committee. They sat down on to their table. "This plan is dazzling, Cait." Kristen giggled.  
"Seriously, its gold." Dylan said nodding in agreement.  
"Yup. I know." Caitlin smiled.  
"Fabulous, she's here." Massie said getting up and grabbing a microphone.  
"Ready?" Caitlin asked her new friend.  
"Born ready." Massie smiled.  
"Attention OCD, I have a notice to make." She began.  
"Wow, this is going to be great." Alicia said rolling her eyes.  
"Our very own, Alicia River, oops, I mean Rivers! Has breast cancer. So she had plastic surgery... just so she would look good for her own selfish ways. I would just like to claifie, that Alicia is a fake." Massie said. Everyone looked at Alicia blankly.  
"That isn't true. Lier, Massie. This are 100 real, you are just jealous." Alicia rolled her eyes camly.  
"What?!" Massie screeched. Why wasn't Alicia getting furious? Wasn't this a brilliant plan? "Your comebacks are clever, for a 3-year old. So, Why don't you just have a little drink and go back to Mommy." She rolled her eyes picking up a piece of cake from the cafeteria lunch line. She also grabbed some milk. "Here ya go!" She said smashing the cake into Massie's make-up covered face. "AGH!!!!!!" Massie screamed. Everyone was laughing.  
"Oh, I almost forget!" Alicia giggled pouring the milk on Massie. "Got Milk?" she said immating the girl on 'Model Behaver'. Caitlin got up to defend her.  
"Don't even talk to me C-lister. It's no wonder you are her friend, your both ugly c-listers." Alicia rolled her eyes. Caitlin gasped. "Kristen, Dylan you are welcome to hang out with us if you'd like." Alicia said jokingly.  
"Well, we don't want too!" They screeched.  
"I wasn't serious." Alicia said rolling her eyes and going back to her friends who were now standing with the boys giggling and laughing.  
"Heyy Kemp!" Alicia giggled kissing him on the lips.  
"AND ONE MORE THING! I CAN ACTUALLY KISS A GUY IN Public!" Alicia called to Massie who was running to wards the office.  
"Awww, It's just to bad by daddy's bestfriends with the princapal, then she would'vie won. Awwww!" Alicia giggled, Kemp chuckled a bit. Everything was going perfect on the Rivera side.  
-  
Stay tuned folks, it's thanksgiving break!


End file.
